Manticoran Alliance
The Manticoran Alliance was a coalition of star nations neighboring the People's Republic of Haven, created in the early 1900s PD to form a united front against the Republic's expansionism. The Star Kingdom of Manticore initiated the idea of an Alliance and was its the strongest member, hence its name. Despite the fact that all of the Alliance's lesser members were military weak in the beginning, the Alliance gave Manticore some strategical depth and basing possibilities. Initially in 1903 P.D. the treaty of alliance between the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Protectorate of Grayson Protectorate was established, which included military clauses as well as economic provisionssigned by Captain Honor Harrington on the Manticoran side - HH2, HH10. Members Notable members of Manticoran Alliance were: # the Star Kingdom of Manticore, # the Protectorate of Grayson, from 1903 P.D. allied with SKM, # the Caliphate of Zanzibar - from 1904 P.D.mentioned in HH3, # the Duchy of Alizon - from 1904 P.D.mentioned in HH3, the man who talked Alizon into signing up with the Alliance was Rear Admiral Mark Sarnow, # star nation of Yorick - from 1904 P.D.mentioned in HH3, # star nation of Poictersstar system with almost a bilion inhabitants, mentioned in HH3, # star nation of Candorrefered as the Alliance member in HH5 - 1907 P.D., mentioned as Alliance space in HH3, # star nation of Minetterefered as the Alliance member in HH5 - 1907 P.D., # star nation of Cascaits light naval forces were mentioned in HH7 - 1911 P.D., according to HH3 in 1905 P.D. still not a member, # the Republic of Erewhon - between 1905 P.D. and 1919 P.D.mentioned in HH9 and HH10, neutral on HH3 map, # the Andermani Empire - from 1920 P.D.HH10. According to HH3 map there were also some other systems belonging to the Manticoran Alliance, like ClearawayRMN base, but not a Station - HH3, Dorcas, Grendelsbaneon the one hand refered in HH6 as fleet base on foreign station - RMN Grendelsbane Station, on the other hand there were no information about that star nation in HH10 and the Grendelsbane system was marked with red star in Jayne's, Klein StationRMN base, but not a Station - HH3, Minorca, Quentin, ReevesportRMN Reevesport Station, TalbotRMN Talbot Station, more important base than one in the near Poicters system - HH3, Talisman and ZuckermanMendoza and Chelsea systems were conquered from the People's Republic of Haven (HH3, HH4). However it is not certain, if they were just Manticoran military bases in uninhabited systems. It is not certain also, if the Sidemore Republic was formal member of the Manticoran Alliance. It was allied with SKM on the basis of bilateral defensive treaty of 1911 P.D., directed against People's Republic of Haven and including basing agreementRMN Sidemore Station established as well as training and economic support (HH10). Manticoran Alliance Charter With signing the treaty of alliance Manticoran Alliance Charter was established, including: * the mutual defense clausesHH10, * member systems defence responsibility provisionsZanzibar and Alizon mentioned in HH11, * wormholes transfers provisionstreaty of alliance specifically provided for unannounced, emergency transits which take absolute priority over all routine traffic; Article V of the treaty of alliance between the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Grayson Protectorate concerned transit instructions - HH10: ** under Article XII of the Manticoran Alliance Charter, any treaty partner has free and unlimited and unrestricted access to the Manticore Wormhole Junction for its warships. ** formal notification of that intention was demanded by Article XII, Section 7, paragraph ©, * wormholes termini defence provisionsErewhon responsibilities concerned wormhole junctions termini present in the area of Phoenix. References External links * Pre-war alliance strategy * Mayor fleet strengths as of 1905 P.D. * Mayor fleet strengths as of 1920 P.D.lesser allied fleets not present * Erewhon's betrayal of the Manticoran Alliance Category:Political groups